Autumn Frost
by Luna WhiteWolf
Summary: Alicia Rayson is an ordinary teenager that moves into her father's cottage that they will be using for vacations in Burgess. She meets the famous winter spirit we all know and they become friends. But her life changes in the same day. What will happen to Alicia? Will she accept her feelings towards the winter spirit? Jack x OC Rated-T just in case (summary sucks as usual)
1. Trip to Burgess

**Yep, I started another story. Hopefully I can finish this one lol And I hope you all like, this is very interesting to me ^^**

The last bell of the school day rang and Alicia immediately grabbed her things and dashed out the classroom door before anyone could say "fire escape". She opened her locker with the right combination and put her books on the top shelf. She put what she needed to take home in her backpack before closing her locker with a deafening slam. Before she could run, she was met face to face with her two best friends, Hannah Dassling and Kira Fennington. She blinked as the two girls linked with one of her arms before walking down the hallway with her.

"What are you going to do now that it's winter break?" Kira and Hannah asked in unison, their voices mixing together perfectly.

They may not be related or even look alike, but those two sure as hell acted alike. They thought, acted, and spoke alike. It seemed like their minds were one and they were literally like sisters. They were easily mistaken, but a glare of sharp daggers from them and no one ever spoke of them being related ever again, aloud at least.

"Uh… I don't know. If my dad doesn't have anything planned, then I might just sit around in the house. Or go out to the park," Alicia told them.

"Oh, I would invite you two to my house for Christmas and New Year's but we've got a lot of things planned. I think my mom wants to go somewhere warm, like… I think she has California on her mind," Kira said.

"Yeah, my parents have things planned too." Hannah laid an apologetic hand on Alicia's shoulder. "Didn't you say your father bought a homestead somewhere with the last bit of money he had saved up for "outdoor things"?"

Alicia blinked and glanced up to the ceiling in thought. "Oh yeah, I forgot he had." She walked outside the building with them. "Yeah, he might want to go out there over break, but I'm not sure."

"Well, hope you have fun, Ali!" Kira and Hannah chirped in unison before hugging and departing their separate ways for home.

"Bye!" Alicia waved after them before turning and walking down the road in the opposite direction. She shivered and clutched her heavy sweater tighter around her shoulders. Snow began to fall from the sky and she smiled softly as she breathed out, her breath coming out as a puff of white smoke. Snow, probably the only thing she loved about the cold winter here in Wisconsin.

Her house was just a few blocks away from school, and it only took her about five minutes to get there. She opened the door and kicked the snow off her shoes before closing the door behind her. She kicked off her shoes by the door before walking upstairs to her bedroom. She knew her father wouldn't be home until at least another hour or so. She slid her hot pink backpack off her back and opened her door. She set her backpack down beside her bed before kicking the door closed; making sure it clicked shut, and collapsing onto her bed. Winter break has officially started.

The sound of the door downstairs closing alerted Alicia to a presence inside the house. "Alicia, I'm home!" It was her father.

Alicia quickly leaped off her bed, opened the door, and shot down the stairs. Once the man had set down his things and hung up his jacket, she immediately threw her arms around him. He stumbled backwards a bit from the force of her hug before chuckling softly and hugging her back. "Welcome home, dad."

"How was school today, my little Alice," he asked.

Alicia rolled her eyes at the nickname, but she wasn't annoyed. It was just one of the nicknames people had given her, along with Ali. "Dad, I'm not little anymore. I'm seventeen," she told him. She let go of him to stare into his chocolate-brown eyes, smiling. "And school was great. I just couldn't wait to get home!"

"I couldn't either," her father admitted. "My boss allowed me to come home early, if you were wondering." He started to walk across the room, completely forgetting to take off his shoes, which was totally unlike him. Alicia followed behind him as he entered the kitchen and started rummaging through the cupboards. "Want some hot cocoa?" He asked, taking out the hot chocolate mix.

Alicia nodded and watched as he got it ready to make. Once it was done, he handed her a mug with a few small marshmallows floating around in it. She grabbed it with both hands and smelled it, bringing a smile on her lips. She blew on it softly before taking a sip. They both sat down at the kitchen table where two chairs had been waiting for them. "So," she began, "what's the occasion? You usually _never_ forget to take your shoes off and you _never_ make hot chocolate without there being something special on your mind." She took another sip.

Fredrick Rayson chuckled after swallowing his mouthful. He set his mug down before staring at her, an all too familiar glint in his eyes "You remember the homestead I bought a while back, don't you? The one out by Burgess?"

"Of course, dad."

"Well, we're leaving for Burgess tonight," he announced.

Alicia nearly spit out her mouthful of the delicious, warm drink. But she forced herself to swallow before staring at him with wide eyes. She didn't really think he had planned to do it. "R-Really? That's awesome!" She smiled at him brightly.

Fredrick smiled as well. "I knew you'd like it. I was thinking, whenever we get breaks off from work and school, we can go out there for a while. And maybe you can make some friends there too while we're out there. You know, ones that live around Burgess."

"That sounds great," Alicia replied. The thought of new friends did sound great. The only friends she had were Kira and Hannah, and the occasional people she would talk to in between classes. But they weren't really friends, they didn't really want to get to know her like Kira and Hannah already knew her. She blinked in surprise when something finally dawned on her. "W-We're leaving tonight?"

"Yep, so you better get to packing, Alice." He smiled warmly at her.

Alicia gasped before dashing out of the kitchen and up the stairs, her hot coco totally forgotten. She quickly grabbed a duffel bag and stuffed it with extra pairs of clothes she could change into. She brought the light blue suit case out of her closet and filled it with other things she wanted to bring. Things like her laptop, the laptop charger, her cell phone and its charger, a sketchbook, a few pencils, and erasers. The suit case was small and it all fit perfectly inside. She grabbed the duffel bag and suit case before closing her door and heading downstairs. She dropped them by the couch and peeked into the kitchen. No sign of her father. She then walked back upstairs and down the hall to his bedroom. The door was ajar and she knocked a few times before pushing it slightly open. She could hear muffled sounds of things being moved around inside.

"Um… Do I need to bring any pillows, blankets, or anything of the sort?"

Fredrick came up to the door with his own dark blue suit case, which was larger than her own and had wheels, and turned off the light. He shook his head. "No, I've already got that covered." He walked passed her and down the stairs with her in tow. He stopped by the couch, as if trying to remember something, before turning back to her. "Oh, don't forget the cat."

Alicia gasped and shot back upstairs to the closet in the hallway. She rummaged through it before finding the violet cat carrier. As if on cue, a long-haired, dusky-colored cat came padding up to her. It rubbed up against her leg and purred softly. She smiled softly and picked it up, cradling it in one arm and kissing its forehead. "Alright, Tido," she said. She knelt down and opened the carrier door. "In you go." Tido instantly jumped out of her arms and curled up in the soft, fluffy cat bed inside the carrier. She giggled before closing the door. She grabbed the bag of cat food and the cat box before taking them downstairs. Once everything was ready to go, they loaded up the truck and headed out.

The road trip was long, especially because they had to make pit stops every now and then. The old four-door truck Fredrick refused to get rid of kept trying to break down, but that didn't stop him. Aside from those setbacks, they got to Burgess just fine. But it was late, around nine o'clock. The parked the truck in the small garage and brought everything in. They didn't bother to unpack. They'd do it in the morning, or at least sometime tomorrow.

Alicia let Tido out to explore the house and set out his food and water dishes. She put his cat box in the kitchen before watching Tido curiously sniff around the small house. He was a strange cat, if not _extremely_ loving and adorable. He loved just about everybody that we let in the house. And he hated anyone that tried to hurt us. He was one of the weird cats that just _loved_ car rides and didn't care to be shoved in the cat carrier. He was an old cat though. He belonged to her mother eight years ago, before she died.

Alicia said good night to her father before taking her stuff to her room. She opened the door and flipped the light on. It wasn't too big of a room, nor was it small. A bed lay against the wall, just under a window that over-looked the forest in the backyard. A nightstand lay on the other side of the room. Well, it was more like a desk than a nightstand. She set her stuff down by the desk and unzipped her duffel bag. She got dressed into her night clothes, which consisted of a lilac-colored sweatshirt and hot pink sweatpants. She got under the covers and almost instantly fell asleep.

**The rest of the chapters will be from Alicia's point of view, just to warn ya. Please review!**


	2. New Friends

**See? I told you. Starting now, all the chapters will be in Alicia's POV. Unless I say so lol. but nothing belongs to me. Just Alicia and her family.**

_Alicia said good night to her father before taking her stuff to her room. She opened the door and flipped the light on. It wasn't too big of a room, nor was it small. A bed lay against the wall, just under a window that over-looked the forest in the backyard. A nightstand lay on the other side of the room. Well, it was more like a desk than a nightstand. She set her stuff down by the desk and unzipped her duffel bag. She got dressed into her night clothes, which consisted of a lilac-colored sweatshirt and hot pink sweatpants. She got under the covers and almost instantly fell asleep._

~Alicia's PoV~

I awoke in the morning to find the sun shining right in my face. My eyes squinted before I turned over. My nose instantly made contact with something soft and fluffy. Fur got inside my nose and I sneezed, making the furry pillow flinch and look over its shoulder to stare at me with its amber eyes. I giggled softly before smoothing out the fur I had ruffled when I sneezed. "Good morning, Tido. Sorry I woke you, but you got fur in my nose, you silly boy," I cooed, petting his head down to his tail before kissing him. I yawned and stretched my arms above my head before getting out of bed. Tido didn't bother to move. Obviously, the warm spot of the bed he was currently occupying was much more worth his time at the moment.

I didn't mind though. I was too excited about how my winter break would turn out in the town of Burgess. I still hadn't explored the homestead yet. I quickly got dressed into my favorite pair of clothing: a blue shirt with hot pink hearts and a pair of hot pink jeans. I quickly raked a brush through my bedraggled hair before exiting my bedroom. My father's room was right next to mine. Well, just down the hall anyway, but it was still close. As soon as I entered the small hallway, a delicious scent wafted up to greet me. I breathed it in deeply with a smile and walked towards the kitchen. I peeked around the corner to see my father standing by the stove, cooking something in a pan or two. I smiled even more, stepped around the corner, stood with my back against the wall and my arms and legs crossed, and stared at him.

"Well," I began, making him look up, "good morning. I didn't think you'd be cooking meals for us now, too."

Fredrick smiled at me. "Well, I figured I could at least give you something to start your day. I'll cook the whole time we're here if you'd like."

"That's very kind of you, dad." I walked over to him to see what he was cooking, but before I could even catch a glimpse, he pushed me away gently.

"Nah-ah. It's a surprise breakfast, Alice."

I huffed playfully and crossed my arms in a playful pout. "Alright, fine. I'm going, I'm going." I then walked out of the kitchen and plopped down on the couch. I crossed my legs and arms before staring out the window just beside the TV.

Snow was gently falling from the sky and covered the ground, trees, houses, and cars. I stared into the snowy landscape for what seemed like a few minutes before something caught my attention. A group of kids were playing in the snow, laughing and flinging snow at each other. One or two dropped into the snow every once in a while to make a snow angel while some of them rolled some snow together to make a snowman. A snowball would come out of nowhere and smack a kid in the back of the head and just like that, a snowball fight started. It was small, but still a fight nonetheless. And I wanted to be part of it.

I was more than overjoyed when my father came in with a plate containing eggs and bacon. It was simple but it was still a breakfast. "There you go, sweetheart." He smiled at me and handed me a fork. I thanked him before taking the fork and wolfing down the food in quick bites and fast chews. He blinked in surprise before chuckling. "Some would think this was your first good breakfast in a while."

I swallowed my mouthful and quickly glanced up at him. "Well, you told me to make some friends while I'm here. Well, there are some kids out there now playing in the snow." I pointed my fork out the window before eating the rest of my food. I got up and was about to put the plate in the sink, but he stopped me.

"I'll take it. You go have fun." Fredrick smiled at me and took the plate and fork from me.

"Dad, do you even know how to do the dishes?" I asked him.

"Of course I do!" There was a pause. "I'll learn."

I giggled. "I thought so. I'll help you with the dishes later. G'bye!" I quickly hugged him and dashed for the door. I slipped my hot pink shoes on and my light blue leather jacket on before going out and closing the door behind me.

Once I shut the door, I leaned against it heavily as I stared out across the landscape. I could see the kids still playing across the street in a large yard, kicking up snow and throwing it at each other, laughing all the while. What was I thinking? If I asked to join them, a seventeen year old, they would probably think I'm a rapist or something. I shivered at the thought, or maybe it was from the cold. I heard voices grow louder from across the street and I looked up to see that the kids had stopped to stare across the street in my direction. One of the kids was waving his hand high above his head, calling over to me, or so I thought he was.

Just to make sure, I walked across the path to the sidewalk and pointed to myself, making a "me?" gesture. The boy nodded and shouted, "Come on!" I blinked and smiled softly before crossing the street to join them, but not before looking both ways. "Want to join our snowball fight?" He asked when I had reached the sidewalk on his side of the street. He looked to be around ten years old.

"Uh, sure, I guess so." I said, a bit shyly. There goes my damn shyness again. I wasn't as shy as most girls can get, but I still hated it sometimes. And before I knew it, a snowball hit the back of my head and slid down my back, entering my shirt. I squealed from shock and frantically tried to get the cold wetness from out of my shirt. Of course, the kids laughed at me. Once I was satisfied, I whipped around to glare playfully at the group of kids. "Who threw it?"

The kids stopped laughing immediately to stare at me wide-eyed before pointing at each other. After a few seconds, they moved to point at something behind me. I whipped around to be face to face with a boy around my age standing behind me and laughing his head off. He was clutching his stomach from the pain of laughing so much and he was bent over and couldn't see anything but the ground.

I glanced over my shoulder at the kids before putting a finger to my lips in a "shh" gesture before kneeling down to make a snowball. Once I was satisfied with it, I stood back up. He was still laughing. He probably had tears trying to fall by now, though I couldn't see them. Geez, was this guy ever going to stop laughing? Or was he going to die of laughter right then and there? Before I could find out, I chucked the snowball and hit him squarely on his forehead. I immediately brought my hands up to my mouth before glancing over my shoulder. The kids had wide eyes once more and they stared intently at us. I looked back to the boy to see him staring at me now. But he was smirking. I blinked and before I knew it, my face was being connected with a snowball. I fell backwards and just lay in the snow for a few moments before sitting up and wiping the snow off my face.

The boy was laughing once more, bent over and clutching his stomach like last time. I rolled my eyes and got up, brushing the snow off my clothes, and walking casually over to the kids. I walked over to the boy who had called me over in the first place and whispered something in his ear. He smiled and nodded vigorously before whispering to his friends. They agreed. They all gathered a bunch of snow in their arms, overflowing their tiny arms, and walked over to the boy. And before you could say "hot coco", they dumped the snow on his head. The weight from all the snow at once made him fall face first into the snow on the ground. The kids screamed and ran around, laughing.

I snorted, placing a hand over my mouth, trying to hide my laughter. My shoulders shook as I tried to contain my giggles. But it didn't stop there. Once the boy lifted his head up to stare at me through his bangs, I busted out laughing, clutching my stomach and falling back onto the snow. I stayed like that for I don't know how long. But a shadow loomed over me and I looked up, breathing deeply to stop laughing. The boy stood over me with a smirk. That was the only time I got a good look at him. He had snow-white hair that stuck up in different places. His skin was pale, like he had stayed out in the cold for a long time. He wore a blue sweater with frost designs around the hood, tattered khaki pants with leather straps around his calves, and _no shoes_. He also held a wooden staff with a 'G' at the top. Geez, wasn't this guy cold? I was about to ask him but my face got covered with a bunch of snow, filling my open mouth with the cold snow. I immediately sat upright and began coughing, spitting out the snow I almost choked on. I heard laughter beside me and I looked to see the white-haired boy chuckling beside me, but it wasn't as much as the last two times. I glared at him.

"I could have died, you know." I said, crossing my arms.

He still chuckled, as if I wasn't even there. I rolled my eyes with a huff and got up, wiping the snow off of my clothes. He looked over at me, but he wasn't expecting what I did next. I tackled him, ramming into him and wrapping my arms around him as I sent us both into a pile of snow. I got up and kicked snow in his face before running away, giggling.

And that's how it all started. We tackled each other and threw snowballs at one another, even the kids joined in. It turned into a tackle snowball fight. It was a lot of fun. But eventually, the kids had to go home. I knew a few of their names. The boy who had allowed me to join them was Jamie Bennett. He introduced me to his sister, Sophie, and his friend, Pipa. Once they had all left, I started for my own house across the street. But what I wasn't expecting was that I was being followed. I stuck my hands in the pockets of my leather jacket before glancing around. The white-haired boy was walking beside me, his staff in hand.

**I forgot if her name Pipa or not. Don't judge me. Anyways, RotG and its characters do not belong to me. But the other characters do. Please review!**


	3. A Day with Jack Frost

_And that's how it all started. We tackled each other and threw snowballs at one another, even the kids joined in. It turned into a tackle snowball fight. It was a lot of fun. But eventually, the kids had to go home. I knew a few of their names. The boy who had allowed me to join them was Jamie Bennett. He introduced me to his sister, Sophie, and his friend, Pipa. Once they had all left, I started for my own house across the street. But what I wasn't expecting was that I was being followed. I stuck my hands in the pockets of my leather jacket before glancing around. The white-haired boy was walking beside me, his staff in hand._

"Is there a purpose for me to be followed?" I asked.

He glanced at me as if he hadn't heard me. "So you _can_ see me? I thought I had only imagined it."

I rolled my eyes. "Of _course_ I can see you. Why wouldn't I be able to see you?" I asked, confused.

He shook his head. "You wouldn't believe me if I told you."

"Oh come on, even telling me your name is something I won't believe?"

"Well…" He scratched the back of his head.

"Please?" I asked sweetly. Nobody can resist that voice.

"It's Jack… Jack Frost." He said, not looking at me. I was correct!

I almost choked. "As in, _the_ Jack Frost?" He nodded, almost reluctantly. "Come on, that's gotta be a joke."

"It's not a joke," he insisted.

"Alright, fine." I raised my hands in surrender. I stopped and turned to him. "Prove to me that you really are Jack Frost."

He smirked, "Alright, if you insist." A strong gust of cold wind blew by and swept him away into the air. I gawked at him as he twirled and spun around above my head. He swung his staff and made the snow stop, but only for it to snow on top of me. I blinked in surprise and awe, raising my hands to catch a few snowflakes. My smile grew before I giggled and twirled around. "Do you believe me now?" He had landed beside me after making it stop snowing completely.

I turned to him with gleaming green eyes and nodded. "Y-Yeah! I can't believe you're real!"

"And I can't believe you can actually see me," Jack said.

I became confused once more. "I still don't understand. Why wouldn't I be able to see you?"

"Well, only kids like Jamie can see me because they believe in me. Adults and people around your age usually stop believing so I'm invisible to them." Jack explained.

"So… What you're saying is that I believe in you, therefore I can see you?"

"Yep." I blinked and stared at the ground in thought. "So, what's your name?"

I looked up to him. "Alicia, Alicia Rayson."

"Alicia…" He said, testing my name on his tongue. It actually sounded quite nice, coming from him. "That's pretty." He smiled at me.

I blushed and averted my gaze. "Th-Thanks…" A voice coming from across the street, which I still haven't crossed yet, made us look up.

"Alice! Get in here before you catch a cold!" It was my father.

I blushed even more, knowing that Jack had heard the nickname. "Alice?" He turned to me in confusion and amusement, seeing my blushing face.

"I-It's just a nickname my dad gave me." I said hurriedly. "I either go by Alicia, Alice, or Ali. It doesn't matter." I shrugged before turning back to the street. "I gotta go, see you later." I then crossed the street and entered the house, where my dad was waiting for me. I glanced over my shoulder at him, which I'm not sure why I did, before shutting the door behind me.

I sighed as I unpacked my things. I stored my clothes in the dresser that sat in the far corner of my room. I put my pencils, erasers, and sketchbook inside my desk and I put my phone and laptop on top of the desk. Once everything was unpacked, I stored the duffel bag and the suitcase in my closet. I checked the time on my phone. It was only 12:34pm. I had just come up from lunch, which my dad had insisted on making it himself, and he told me that he wanted to do something special with me tomorrow. Though, he wouldn't tell me what it was.

I sat on my bed and stared out the window, crossing my arms on the windowsill and setting my chin on my arms. Jack had kept the sky clear ever since he had shown me he was truly Jack Frost. I don't exactly know where he went after I came inside, but I sure hope I can see him again. The window began to frost over with intricate designs and I sat up straight, removing my arms from the windowsill and staring at the frosted glass in awe. One of the designs looked exactly like a hand. I lifted my right hand up and placed it on top of the hand on the window. As soon as I did, my hand felt really cold. A face came into view on the other side of the window. It was Jack's face. His electric-blue eyes met my bright green ones and I didn't dare blink.

I soon had to because my eyes started to hurt. I removed my hand from the window and unlocked it before opening it, letting in a gust of cold air. I shivered, just as Jack climbed into the window. "Oh, hello," I said, bringing my hands up to wrap my arms around myself to keep warm.

Jack floated down and sat cross-legged on the bed in front of me. I closed the window before turning to him. "So you just moved here?" He asked.

I shook my head. "No, my dad bought this house for whenever we have vacations or whatnot. I guess it's a getaway house, if you want to call it that." I told him. A "getaway" house? That sounded stupid.

Thankfully, Jack didn't take any notice of it. He was looking around my plain bedroom. "I haven't seen you around here before. So this is your first vacation here?"

"Yeah, it is." I answered. The door to my room creaked open a bit and I turned to see a fluffy tail disappear behind the bed. I smirked and turned back to Jack who was staring confusedly at the door.

"What was that?" He asked.

I grinned widely, showing off white teeth. "You'll see soon enough."

Jack raised a dark eyebrow at me, but before he could say anything, my favorite fluff ball leaped into his lap. Startled, he almost fell onto his back, but he caught himself before he did. He stared down at the dusky-colored cat in his lap before slowly putting a hand on its back.

"Jack, meet Tido," I giggled.

"Tido, huh?" Jack gave a smile and began to slowly stroke Tido from his head to his lower back. Tido stared up at him with loving amber eyes and purred softly, sheathing and unsheathing his claws in the fabric of the frosted sweater. "What is he doing?"

I giggled once more. "He-He's kneading. It's what cats do when they are enjoying the attention they're getting."

"Hm. Just as long as he doesn't start pulling strings," Jack grumbled.

I rolled my eyes before reaching over and scratching Tido behind his head. He leaned back and closed his eyes, purring all the while. I smiled softly. Tido was the only cat I ever had, and the only friend who understood me completely. He may not have the loudest purr in the world, but he was still the most lovable ball of fluff I could ever ask for.

"Hey, want to have some fun?"

I blinked in surprise, having being caught off guard by the question. "Fun?" I asked, confused. "What kind of fun?"

Jack smirked and gently picked Tido up with both hands before setting him on my pillow. Like always, Tido didn't mind. He just stayed on the pillow and curled up. Jack stood up and grabbed my hand, pulling me up to my feet. He then opened my window and started climbing out, pulling me with him.

Knowing where this was going, I pulled against his hand, making him glance over his shoulder. "Uh, what are you doing?"

"Come on, you'll be alright. You won't fall," Jack assured. He began pulling me to him, but I pulled against him again.

I tugged my hand free before holding a finger up. "Hold on a sec." I then turned, jumped off my bed, and dug through my dresser. I pulled out a plain red sweater and quickly put it on before jumping back onto my bed in front of Jack. "Okay, I'm ready now." I hope.

Jack smiled and grabbed my hand again, making me blush slightly. But it quickly disappeared as Jack pulled me out of the window. I kneeled down inside the open window and stared down at the ground maybe, five feet down.

"A-Are you sure about this?" I asked nervously.

Jack nodded, his blue eyes never leaving mine. "I'm sure, Ali."

I blushed again. I don't know why I was blushing. I've heard boys use my nicknames before. So why am I blushing when Jack uses them? I took a deep, shaky breath and then leaped from the windowsill. I quickly grabbed onto Jack's sweater as he wrapped an arm around my waist.

"I told you I wouldn't let you fall." I could just hear the smirk in his voice.

I lifted my head from his chest and stared at him. "Thanks." I watched as he closed the window so that Tido wouldn't get out. I then squeaked as he re-positioned me in his arms, holding me bridal style, and sped off into the sky. I clutched his sweater tighter in my hands and buried my face in the frosted fabric. I didn't want to look down, nor did I want Jack to see how possibly frightened I must look.

**Nuthin to say much here. Please review!**


	4. The Nightmare

_I lifted my head from his chest and stared at him. "Thanks." I watched as he closed the window so that Tido wouldn't get out. I then squeaked as he re-positioned me in his arms, holding me bridal style, and sped off into the sky. I clutched his sweater tighter in my hands and buried my face in the frosted fabric. I didn't want to look down, nor did I want Jack to see how possibly frightened I must look._

I could feel my long hair blow in the wind as Jack flew. I didn't know how long we had been flying, probably about five minutes or so. I felt Jack shift me in his arms so that I was standing upright, though my feet never touched the ground.

I heard Jack chuckle. "You can look now."

Reluctantly, I removed my face from his sweater and slowly opened my eyes. What I saw in front of me made me gasp. A clearing stood in front of us with a large pond that was frozen over. I felt my feet touch the ground and I flinched. I wasn't wearing any shoes, or socks for that matter. Damn was that cold! But that was completely forgotten as I stepped away from Jack and stared around in awe. "Wow, this place… It's beautiful," I managed to gasp out. I turned back to him. "Jack, where are we?"

"This is where I was born," Jack said. "Well… Jack Frost was."

I tilted my head slightly in confusion. "What do you mean?"

"This is where I died…" He seemed to pause. "…And where the Man in the Moon chose me, to be Jack Frost."

I stared at Jack for a few moments. I then walked up to him and threw my arms around him, burying my face in his chest. I could feel him flinch and tense up from the sudden contact but he soon relaxed and hugged me back. We stayed like that for I don't know how long. But soon, I felt the wind whip through my hair and I felt the snow disappear from beneath my feet. This was a good thing, because my feet were probably frostbitten by now. After a while, I heard the sound of my window being opened. I then felt myself being laid on something soft. A welcoming meow and a purr greeted us and I opened my eyes to see Jack petting Tido. Tido was purring and rubbing against Jack's hand.

Jack stood up and put Tido beside me, who instinctively lay down beside my head and purred, kneading the pillow. He made a little salute, "I'll see you later, Snowflake." He then disappeared out the window, closing it behind him.

I stared out the window for a while longer, watching as frost drew intricate patterns on it. I pulled the blankets over myself and rolled over, petting Tido as he continued to purr and knead the pillow. I felt tired all of a sudden. And the clock only showed 2:27pm. I sighed softly and closed my eyes, letting sleep come.

_A suffocating feeling washed over me. I didn't know what was going on. I couldn't see, I couldn't breathe. I wasn't sure if I could hear anything either. It was so quiet. Everything around me was silent. But then-_

"_Hello, dear."_

_A voice I had never heard before hissed in my ear. So I _can_ hear after all. The voice belonged to a man. I know that much. But… the voice… it didn't have that natural sound to it… It sounded… well, British. But it sounded… scary to me…_

"_Afraid, are we? Don't be frightened. I'm not going to hurt you, _yet_."_

_The word "yet" was forced on purpose, I could tell. I was frightened. If I wasn't before, I am now. I didn't know what was going on, I still couldn't breathe. I thought I might die soon if I didn't get air._

"_Don't worry. I'm not going to kill you."_

_A man then solidified in front of me. He had grayish skin with black clothes on, and jet black hair that was slicked back into a point. He also had menacing, golden-yellow eyes that seemed to burn right through me. I shivered and then grabbed onto his wrist with my hands. He had his hand tightly gripped around my throat. So that's why I can't breathe… The man leaned forward so that he could whisper into my ear._

"_Send my regards to Jack Frost for me."_

_His grip loosened around my throat and I began to plummet into the darkness. The man still stood where he had dropped me, watching me fall into the darkness._

"_Oh, and the name's Pitch. Pitch Black."_

I awoke with a start, breathing heavily. I opened my eyes to find that my vision was still blank. All I could see was darkness. Panicking, I brought my hands up to grasp my face, but what I felt was _fur_. I sighed in relief. Tido was laying on my neck and face, keeping any air from entering my lungs.

"_Tido_, you _fatass_! Get _off_ my _face_!" I mumbled through his fur, pushing him off my face so that he lay on the pillow beside me. Though, my voice sounded hoarse. I sat up, only to be embraced by a pair of cold arms. A cold that was all too familiar. I relaxed into the embrace and hugged back. The moment was short lived when I was pulled away slightly.

"Are you alright? You were having a nightmare," Jack said.

I nodded, "Yeah, I'm fine." Now, it hurt whenever I spoke. Confused, I brought a hand up to touch my throat, only to pull back with a wince.

"No, you're not. You're neck is bruised! What happened?"

I shook my head, shuddering from the memory. "Pitch Black," I whispered. I saw him tense up at the name. "Who is he?"

Jack didn't answer. He was obviously worried, or afraid. I wasn't sure which, though it could possibly be both. He stood up, bringing me up with him. "We're leaving. It's not safe here for you anymore."

I blinked in surprise and confusion. "Leaving where?"

"To the other Guardians," Jack said. "I'll explain on the way."

**Lol cliffhanger? Idk. But anyways, sorry for the language. She might curse a few times, but hopefully not much. We'll see though. Please review!**


	5. Santa's Workshop

**Hey guys ^^; I'm sorry I havent really posted anything on this story yet... I've had this chapter completed for a while now and just totally forgot about it... I'm currently in a writer's block for the next chapter but I'll try to figure something out. I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

_Jack didn't answer. He was obviously worried, or afraid. I wasn't sure which, though it could possibly be both. He stood up, bringing me up with him. "We're leaving. It's not safe here for you anymore."_

_I blinked in surprise and confusion. "Leaving where?"_

"_To the other Guardians," Jack said. "I'll explain on the way."_

I don't know how long we had been flying. Probably an hour or two. And god was it cold! "So, the Easter Bunny, Santa Claus, the Tooth Fairy, they're all real?"

"Yeah, and so is the Sandman."

"And we're headed where again?"

Jack chuckled. "The North Pole. You sure do ask a lot of questions."

"What?" I huffed. "You said you'd explain on the way there."

"Right, so I did."

"I have one more question for you."

"And what would that be?"

"Who's Pitch Black?"

Jack sighed softly. "You've heard of the boogeyman, right?" I nodded. "Well, that's who he is. But his real name is Pitch Black. He's the one who gives children nightmares."

"Mm," I hummed softly. "That's comforting…" I rested my head against his chest and closed my eyes. We stayed silent for the rest of the flight.

"Ali... Ali... Alicia, wake up. We're almost there."

I slowly opened my eyes, blinking several times before I fully got my vision back. My face was still buried in Jack's sweater, and I can still feel the wind in my hair. I lifted my head and stared up at Jack. "Wha…?"

Jack chuckled softly. "You fell asleep. We're almost there." He nodded his head in front of him.

I turned my head to look. In front of us, in the frozen wasteland, loomed a large building on top of a cliff. Lights shone brightly from the windows. "Is that…" I trailed off.

"Yep," Jack said. "Santa's Workshop." I watched as we approached. "It's more impressive inside."

Jack flew over to the building and flew in through an open window **(Jack loves his windows xD)**. He set down in a room with a large globe of all seven continents on it, as well as multiple golden lights. Some flickered in and out continuously, some slow, some fast, and most stayed on. He set me down beside him and turned to me.

"Stay here, I'll be right back," Jack told me. He then turned and flew off down one of the hallways.

I sighed softly and turned back to stare at the globe. I stared at it for a few moments before turning around. I really wanted to go look around, but I also didn't want to get lost or get into trouble. I felt a soft tug on my pant leg and I looked down to see a little elf in a red suit with a bell at the end of his hat. He held up a plate of cookies to me and smiled. I blinked and bent down to him. I was about to take a cookie, but the tip of a staff touched the elf and frosted him over, making him fall over with the plate stuck to his hand. I stood up and glared at Jack.

"Jack!"

"He's fine," Jack said, landing beside me and wrapping an arm around my waist. "Besides, you don't want those cookies."

I rolled my eyes but allowed myself to be carried back down the hallway he had come from. He landed in front of two large doors and let go of me. He pushed open the doors and bowed.

"Lady's first."

I giggled softly before entering. I stopped just inside the room. A rather large man, mostly tall-wise, sat in a chair at his desk. An ice sculpture of some kind of track was on his desk and he set an ice train at the beginning. It rolled through the track until it came to the end and flew off of it. Mesmerized, I watched as plane wings magically appeared from the sides of it and flew passed me. I turned and watched as Jack entered and had to duck in order to not get hit. It flew out into the hallways and disappeared from sight.

Jack smirked at me. "Cool, huh?"

I nodded and then I was turned around by his hands. I was about to protest but I saw the man get up from his desk. I then saw the tattoos on his arms. His right arm said "Naughty" and his left arm said "Nice". I watched as he approached, stepping back once as he came close.

"This is girl?" He asked in a thick Russian accent, gesturing to me.

Jack now stood beside me and he nodded.

The man smiled and patted my shoulder rather hard. I stumbled a bit but I caught myself before I could fall. This guy really didn't know how to use his strength properly.

"Ali, this is Santa," Jack said. "Otherwise known as North."

I gasped softly as I stood up straight. "Wow, he really is real!" I glanced at Jack with gleaming green eyes. He only smirked at me.

"You must be Alicia, Jack has just now been telling me about you," North said. I nodded. "Welcome to workshop!" He then glanced at Jack with a serious look on his face. "Are you sure?" Jack nodded while I blinked in confusion. "Then she shall stay here."

"What?" I asked.

"You are in danger, so you stay here for while," North said. He shooed us out of his office and Jack took my hand and began leading me around the workshop.

"But… What about my dad? And Tido," I asked.

"They'll be fine," Jack assured me, still holding my hand.

I blushed, noticing he still had my hand in his. I then felt around in my pockets with my free hand, only to find them empty. "Damn… and I forgot my phone too," I mumbled under my breath. My dad would probably try to call my phone when he found out I was gone. And when he finds my phone still on my desk next to my laptop, he would worry even more. And if I didn't answer any of Kira or Hannah's texts or calls, they would begin to worry as well. Damn was I going to be in for it when I saw those three again…

"What?" Jack asked. He hadn't heard me and when he noticed the blush still on my face, he realized why and immediately let go of my hand, rubbing the back of his neck with it.

I shook my head, trying to rid my face of the annoying warmth. "Nothing, never mind." I instead followed him around the workshop as he led me through a tour. I saw many yetis working on various toys; one was painting a whole bunch of toys blue. A stack of the same toys were behind him. Many toys were being tested and were flying around the workshop. It was the most amazing thing I have ever seen. Most of these toys I haven't even seen before! "Wow! This is amazing!" I gasped out. "I thought the elves made all the toys?"

"Well…" Jack trailed off as he stopped. I stopped beside him and looked down to see a group of elves. One was wrapped in lights while the others plugged it in. The elf then began to spin slowly as he was being shocked.

I shook my head in amusement. "Geez… I guess not."

Jack then led me away through a few hallways. He led me up a staircase and stopped at a door. "Well, here's your room." He pushed open the door and allowed me to enter first.

I walked in and stared around. The room was quite large; I didn't think it was a room at all. But there was a bed on one side of the room. And I even get a balcony! There was a desk and a few chairs at the other end of the room. I walked over to the desk and pulled open the largest drawer. I smiled softly as I stared at its contents. A sketchbook, pencils, and erasers were inside. At least I had something do if I got bored. I closed the drawer and walked over to the bed. I sat down on it and I bounced a little. It felt quite comfy.

"Like it?"

I looked up to see Jack leaning on his staff, watching me with an amused smirk. I nodded, "Yes, I do. Thank you." I gave a smile of my own.

"Why don't you get some rest?" Jack said, standing up straight and swinging his staff to rest it against his shoulder.

"But I already got enough sleep!" I protested.

"You're going to need more for tomorrow."

I sighed softly. "Alright, fine…" I knew I couldn't argue anymore.

"My room is just down the hall if you need me," Jack said. He then left me, closing the door behind him.

I huffed softly and fell back against the large bed. Was everything in this place so big? I looked towards the balcony. A shaft of moonlight shone down on the balcony, coming from the moon above. The moon wasn't very big tonight, but it was still beautiful. I sighed softly and got under the blankets. I closed my eyes and surprisingly, I fell quickly into a peaceful sleep.

**Wouldn't you like a large room with your own balcony? I would! :D It seems pretty cool ^.^ Anyways, I hope you liked this chapter. Like I said, I'll try to figure something out and break out of my writer's block for the next chapter... Plz review! I sincerely apologize ^^;**


End file.
